Two Little Runaways
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia runaway, fed with Ratigan's and Basil's neglect and the two become friends as social outcasts, but how long will their friendship last? Will Basil warm up to them?
1. Fidget's Side of the Story

**An idea that came to mind when I finished high school. Was originally going to be a short story and one-shot about one or two pages long on Fidget and Olivia running away together as social outcasts, but decided that it needed to be a little bit longer to get my point across. I used the same formula for my one-shot,** _ **Olivia Flaversham and Fidget Run Away**_ **, but only darker.**

In the dark, dank sewer lived a peg legged bat named Fidget. He was the employee of Professor Ratigan. Poor Fidget was easily misunderstood. His work on Ratigan's behalf was sorely overlooked for it never satisfied the rat.

The professor would slap him, try to feed him to his cat, Felicia (who was thankfully dead), blame him for his heart attacks, stuff him in the bottle, and lastly, tease him for little things. He DID make him do chores, but that punishment did not work.

…

One night, Fidget asked Ratigan's other henchmen if he could play chess with them. "Guys, can I play chess with you?" he asked.

"Why, certainly," the portly mouse in the red suit replied.

"You're more than welcome to sit by us," the mouse in the purple striped shirt agreed.

Fidget sat with them and glanced at the lizard, who sat with the mice.

"Hi, Fidget," the lizard said, "I'm different, too." His name was Bill.

This made Fidget smile. It was rare that anyone, including Ratigan's employees can sometimes show kindness and empathy.

"Ready to play?" the striped shirt mouse asked.

Fidget nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"If you don't know how to play chess, we'll be sure to help you," the red suit mouse said and they started to play. The bat was having fun until he heard a small whisper from a brawny mouse. "They'll help him, alright, by taking him to the asylum."

Fidget turned to glare at the offender for his threated, but shifted his focus on the game.

"Fidget, is something troubling you?" the stout mouse in red asked.

"Nope, I just have a stomach ache," Fidget fibbed.

"No need to lie to us, Fidget," the skinny mouse assured him. "We can handle the truth."

"Yeah, the _truth_!" Bill chimed in.

Fidget considered this. He was honest most of the time. Did he have to _lie_ and say that _everything was okay_? Not this time.

"Okay," Fidget finally said. The truth _had_ to come out somehow. "One mouse said you'll take me to an asylum."

"Oh, no, Fidget, we'll never do that," the thin mouse pointed out.

Fidget began to lose his temper. "You are _all the same_!"

"No, we're different," the fat mouse tried to say.

"Yeah, right!" Fidget pounded his fist on the table. "I'm going!" He got out of his seat and when he was about to leave the room, a brawny mouse – the same one who said he should go to an asylum. "Hey, punk, where ya going?"

"Nowhere," Fidget frowned and was hoisted up by the mouse who threatened him. Just as he was about to crush the little bat's body, Fidget bit the strong mouse's hand.

"Ow!" the mouse shrieked. "I'm telling the boss!"

"Go ahead, tattletale!" Fidget snapped, "That was called _self-defense_!"

"Good work, Fidget," one of the nice mice of the gang said.

Fidget turned to say, "Really? Thanks!"

"And what do we say about snitches?" Bill asked.

" _Snitches get stitches!_ " they chanted.

…

Meanwhile, Ratigan was furious. Fidget was in trouble for defending himself, which was "the right thing".

"Fidget, I can't believe how vicious you've become!" Ratigan bellowed.

"I was defending myself!" Fidget corrected defiantly.

"He was right about the fact that you _need_ to go to an asylum to straighten you out, my boy!"

"Being a bat is who I am! Maybe it's time you start accepting that you're a rat?!"

Shocked and angry, Ratigan slapped him.

It may've hurt Fidget, but he was mad.

"Go to your room," Ratigan commanded, but Fidget disobeyed by stubbornly facing away and lifted up his pouty expression.

"Fidget, I said…" Ratigan put both of his hands on the defiant bat's shoulders.

Feeling the rat's hands, Fidget shouted, "I hate you! I hate you!" Then he started hitting and yelling at Ratigan every time he tried punishing him. Every time Ratigan told him what to do and what not to do, he'd shout. Every time Ratigan touched him, he'd punch, kick, throw things, and bite him. That was when Fidget realized that was what minions do whenever their bosses punish them too often and severely.

The three minions of Ratigan were the same ones who treated Fidget with respect and taught him how to play chess, suggested that they can all take Fidget to a therapist to be treated for maltreatment. Even Ratigan agreed to take him there. Maybe the therapists will listen to Fidget's side of the story.

…

Ratigan and his gang took Fidget to visit a nice male therapist. He may be a mouse, but he didn't mind the company of rats and bats.

"May I speak to you in private, young man?" the mouse asked Fidget.

"Sure, sir," Fidget replied and followed him to his office.

"What is your name?" his therapist asked.

"Fidget."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Ratigan, my boss, who I work for made me and all of his abuse."

"What did he do?"

"He nearly killed me by feeding me to the cat. He hit me. He put me in the bottle. He accused me of giving him heart attacks and mocked me for everything I do."

"That's horrible!" the therapist exclaimed, shocked over his patient's speech, then calmed himself. "I think I know why he abused you, Fidget."

Fidget sat down, interested in what this mouse was going to say next.

"I believe it's because he is a powerful sociopath, who uses fear to get your attention in order for you to do what he says, which tells me in your word that you are brainwashed and malnourished physically and emotionally. Is that correct?"

Fidget slowly nodded. How was this doctor going to solve the problem?

"Let's go over to Ratigan and your friends talk about this, okay?"

"Wait! Ratigan gets defensive!" Fidget warned.

The therapist glanced over at him and said, "I've dealt with dangerous criminals before and I contacted the police to put them away."

When they came back into the room, the mouse told Ratigan and his gang what he knew about Fidget.

Ratigan was enraged. "Lies!" he yelled at the mouse, who believed the bat he had spoken to. "Do you believe this little liar?"

"I don't think he is, Professor," the therapist answered. "He sounded sincere. Can't you see how malnourished he looks?! From the looks of it, you underfed him."

"But we nursed him back to health," Bill the lizard finished, in which the red suited and striped shirt mice agreed to.

Ratigan was still furious and took him to other therapists rather than that mouse. Every therapist said the same thing. His results were false, much to Fidget's relief!

The bat was glad that his therapists found out what was wrong with him and that things went his way. Now, he hoped things work better for him in the future.

…

The next day, Fidget ran away, but the rat didn't care what would happen to him. He didn't care if he died or got caught by bandits.

"That's terrific! That troublemaker ran away!" Ratigan ranted. "I can't take having him anymore, anyway! I can't handle bratty, stupid henchmen like him! He takes after his parents, not me!"

…

Fidget, now safely far from Ratigan's sewer, got upset and cried. He wanted to be treated better as long as his first step was to give respect, then earn it. It was hard leaving the lair, but Fidget knew it'll get better once he got used to it.

He recalled a time when he and Basil were once friends. He tried to be nice to him on how to treat kids and non-mice better until Basil started putting him down, claiming that he, like all bats belong to the devil. That was when Fidget decided that he didn't need him anymore and he disagreed with how Basil treated children. Fidget knew Basil (like Ratigan) thought he was stupid, as well, but that didn't bother him anymore. All Fidget needed now was a real friend to talk to.


	2. Olivia's Side of the Story

**An idea that came to mind when I finished high school. Was originally going to be a short story and one-shot about one or two pages long on Fidget and Olivia running away together as social outcasts, but decided that it needed to be a little bit longer to get my point across. I used the same formula for my one-shot,** _ **Olivia Flaversham and Fidget Run Away**_ **, but only darker.**

But Fidget was not the only one that needed a friend. So did that precious, pure-hearted little girl, Olivia Flaversham. The most important person was taken from her – her father! He loved her ever so dearly and in return, she loved him back.

He would make her toys, give her comfort whenever she was sad and scared, tell her stories, celebrate her birthdays, and most importantly, love her as a daughter.

"I love you, Daddy," Olivia said.

"I love you, too, Olivia, my bairn," Mr. Flaversham answered. Then, he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

Suddenly, their father and daughter moment was cut short when a bat broke into their house and took away her father. After they were gone, she left to find someone she could trust.

…

She went to Baker Street and knocked on the door. A sweet old landlady opened it for her.

"Excuse me, but is this Basil's house?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but sadly, he's not here," the landlady, Mrs. Judson replied, "He'll be here in a bit, but it may be a little while. Please, do come in my poor dear."

"Thank you." Little Olivia closed the door behind her and sat on a table.

"Would you like some tea and my cheese crumpets?" asked Mrs. Judson.

Olivia nodded.

Mrs. Judson smiled and on her way she went.

Now that Olivia was alone, she read the newspaper article on how heroic Basil was. She couldn't wait to see him herself!

Just then, an old man stepped into the room. "Hello, he said gently, "What's the trouble, child?"

"My father has been taken by a bat," she answered.

Dawson was horrified. "What a coincidence! You've come to the right place. I came here to rent a room, but I'm glad you told me this."

Mrs. Judson returned with a tray of tea and cheese crumpets. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Olivia said and she and the doctor ate cheese crumpets and drank tea.

Minutes later, Basil returned to his house.

Olivia got up from her seat to greet him. "Hi, Basil, can you help me with this case? My father's gone and I think you can solve this mystery."

"I'll be right with you," Basil said as he walked past her on his way to the experiment room.

She sighed. If this was the same detective he read about in the newspaper, then why turn away from her for something so severe? Basil may be serious, but what was the point on pushing others away? That's just foolish and selfish! Yet, he was after Ratigan and was doing his job, but sometimes did it the wrong way, such as lying to some of his previous clients, who thought he could help them, but he deceived them by getting each case over with, only to stop Ratigan.

"Mr. Basil, at least _try_ to help her!" Mrs. Judson snapped.

"Please do," Dawson agreed.

"I will, just hold on," Basil lied to comfort them. He did not do so well with kids and he especially wanted nothing to do with Olivia.

Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson walked out of the lab.

…

Later, a worried Olivia stepped into the lab. She was marveled by Basil's skills and talents, but her father was more important. "Please, Mr. Basil," Olivia said calmly as she could, "You promised to listen to me."

"Well, I don't want to hear about it, young lady because this is not important to me!"

This wasn't exactly what Olivia wanted to hear. She couldn't believe he lied to her! "And that means that a bat taking away my daddy isn't important to you, either!" Olivia yelled back.

Basil was shocked, hearing a child lash out at him. _What a bratty child!_ he thought. He stormed out of his room. "Mrs. Judson! Dr. Dawson! The girl is mad!"

 _Tattletale,_ Olivia thought.

"Because you lied and bit her head off!" Mrs. Judson shouted.

"How would you like it if someone ratted out on you for being mad?" Dawson agreed.

"She was talking back! Those who aren't yelled at are being _undisciplined_!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Dawson retorted, "They will keep yelling back and yelling at them does not teach them what's right!"

"That's why we have you go to anger management school!" Mrs. Judson said, "You're going to anger management school!"

"What!"

"The girl's father was captured by a bat!" Dawson pointed out, "Did you not catch that?"

Basil's jaw dropped. Then, he held his tongue and swallowed his pride.

Dawson and Mrs. Judson removed themselves from Basil's presence, but looked back to see if the girl was okay. To their amazement, she vanished. Basil discovered this, too, and he hadn't felt sorry for _anyone_ in a _long time_.

…

Olivia wept bitterly as she ran away to find someone who would help her save her daddy. Maybe she'll find a friend that could help her along the way…

 **Author's note: And who will help her and become her friend? You'll find out in the next chapter. Dun dun dun!**


	3. Friendship and ENEMIES!

**An idea that came to mind when I finished high school. Was originally going to be a short story and one-shot about one or two pages long on Fidget and Olivia running away together as social outcasts, but decided that it needed to be a little bit longer to get my point across. I used the same formula for my one-shot,** _ **Olivia Flaversham and Fidget Run Away**_ **, but only darker.**

In the middle of the streets of London, Olivia bumped into a bat, but she gave him a second glance. Was this the same bat who abducted her father? From the looks of him, he was the one in a fight with him. How could she trust him after what this scrawny, ugly old bat did to the toymaker?

Little Olivia backed away from the creature before he could injure her. _Maybe I should go back to Baker Street,_ she thought. _It's not safe here._ She began to escape from the bat, but a friendly bat voice said, "Wait! I want to talk to you! Don't be afraid!"

The little girl tripped over the curb and cried. The bat came by her side. "Hey," he said softly, "Shh…I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only looking for a friend."

"A friend who takes away someone else's father, like _mine_?" Olivia demanded of Fidget.

"Yes, but Ratigan, my boss made me do it because if I didn't, I'd…" he sighed. "It's complicated, but I left him only to find a friend. I'm Fidget."

"I'll be your friend," Olivia said, wiping a tear away, "Just don't hurt me. I'm Olivia."

"So why are you here?"

"Basil wanted nothing to do with me. He said he wanted to help me find my father, but he lied."

"Basil?" Fidget blurted, "He hated me, too. I tried to be nice to him on how he can be more decent and respectful to kids, rats, and bats, but he refused the offer. This is why I hate Basil! When you try to be nice to him, he bites your head off. And if you need help from him, he says he'll help you, but lies the next minute just to put Ratigan in jail."

"Maybe he's having a bad day," Olivia suggested with a shrug.

"Could be or he just enjoys acting that way." This time, Fidget was the one to shrug his shoulders.

"But I'll still be your friend."

Fidget grinned. "Tell you what, I'll help you rescue your dad," he promised.

"You will? Thank you!"

Fidget nodded. "And maybe we'll try to be nice to Basil, but if it still doesn't work, then that means our statements are correct."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" And the two little runaways ventured in the streets to find the girl's father.

…

Fidget and Olivia quietly crept toward the barrels and hid behind them without being detected.

"Fidget, how are we going to get past these _friends_ of yours?" Olivia asked.

"We'll wait for Ratigan to leave your dad alone."

Olivia stayed very close to Fidget and watched with him as the thugs left. Then, they saw Ratigan sneak out of the prison, where Mr. Flaversham was hard at work, building the toy queen. "Olivia, Ratigan's out," Fidget hissed, "Now let's go." They tiptoed towards the cell only to hear the rat purr, "Why, Fidget, I thought I banished and disowned a runaway like yourself and you brought another one, the toymaker's daughter. Congratulations!"

Olivia glared at Fidget. "You tricked me," she accused, "I thought we were friends, who stick together to save my daddy, but you're just another _liar_!"

"Olivia, I can explain…" Fidget tried to explain himself.

"Never mind that!" Olivia interrupted, "I'll find him myself!" With that, she ran off.

"Wait!" Fidget pleaded.

Olivia was soon caught by Ratigan's gang. What was a poor bat, a common criminal to do? Stand there and watch his friend get caught and confined or save her and make it up to her? Those thoughts pushed him to make the right choice. He was scared, but fought to be brave and go straight to his new friend's rescue and reunite her with her father.

He bit their arms. Even Olivia made the effort to help him in case he got hurt. Free from the thugs' embrace, they headed straight for the cell.

"Fidget, who was this big…" Olivia tried to ask.

"No time to explain, Livy!" Fidget cut her off, "We need to save your dad and get out of here!" So they saved the girl's father from his confinement and swiftly dashed through the back door.

…

"Wow! What a blast!" Fidget sighed.

"Thank you for saving me," Mr. Flaversham said. His daughter described what she knew about her new friend, though he was quite stunned at first. He turned to his daughter and said warmly, "Especially you, Olivia."

"I couldn't have done it without my new friend – I mean, _our_ new friend, Fidget," Olivia answered.

Unbeknownst to Fidget and the Flaversham family, Basil and Dawson arrived.

"Young lady. Fidget," Basil said politely, "We need to talk."

Olivia and Fidget were very surprised by Basil's change in behavior. "We got off on the wrong foot," he added.

"I think we did, too," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Fidget agreed.

"Basil, I admire your skills of experimenting in the living room," Olivia pointed out.

"Me, too," said Fidget, "It was fun, but I don't agree with how you treat bats, rats, and kids." Even thought he was being polite, he wasn't sure if this was correct, but at least it was nonviolent and that it was good to describe something that bothered him.

"I agree," Olivia agreed.

Basil's expression was at first shocked, but his expression immediately hardened. Right there, Fidget and Olivia saw no change in his behavior and he blantly grew defensive. "Listen! I can't handle having children around because they're too much of a nuisance! As for bats and rats, they belong to the devil!"

"Or _do_ they?" a familiar evil voice hissed. The figure transpired closer to his enemy.

"We tried to be nice," Olivia said indignantly.

"But it wasn't good enough for you!" Fidget finished, just as exasperated as Olivia. "And enough with bats and rats belong to the devil. How do we belong to the devil? Because of their looks? Well, that's just racist!"

That hit a nerve, making Basil agitated. Luckily, most of his rants were spent back in Baker Street when he lied and yelled at someone else's kid.

"Fidget is a bat, but he's my friend and he treated me with respect and helped me save my father. I also treated Fidget well because that was what he needed, he saved me, and he needed my help rescuing him from Ratigan and his gang. I'm not like you!"

"See, Basil? That shows that Olivia is a kid who can do something, such as self-defense and showing respect for others, including those who are different from your kind and she accepts them as they are! You can't do that like she can!"

"Prove it," Basil said.

"She can bite, hit, kick, throw things, and such when she can't get away! She can also use words! She is a brave and nice kid and you need to understand that! She does not think all bats are related to the devil like a mean racist like yourself! She's not an object and neither am I! That's how you treat your chemistry set if it's not working properly or if it explodes! Kids, rats, and bats are humans, too! Olivia has her own thoughts and feels, so _accept_ it!"

"Fidget!" Basil scoffed in anger. "I'll teach you and this girl some respect!"

"Well, it's true and we're not afraid to call the police if we have to." Then, Fidget held him down as if he were a cop.

 _Why bother calling the police when the law is already on my side?_ was what the now aggravated Basil wanted to say, in spite of being in a defenseless position, but knowing that it could lead to trouble, such as losing his job, meaning that his boss will take it away, and it'll cause Dawson not to solve cases with him anymore. Knowing Dawson too well, Dawson wouldn't hesitate to disown him, and the police wouldn't be afraid to throw Basil in jail, letting him rot. Basil closed his mouth, without saying another word.

The way Fidget held Basil down proved that Fidget, although he may be younger than that vulnerable detective, he was proven stronger than him. Basil tried to escape, but Fidget was stronger compared to him and gave him a nuggie on the head. Basil was scared of him now and that was exactly what Fidget wanted to see in his own slight gratification. Even Ratigan was enjoying this, only Fidget wasn't doing it for him, he just wanted to make Basil humiliated for himself in front of everyone, not paying attention to other pedestrians. That is if they saw this. Finding that Fidget made clear of his standpoint, he made a snort as gave the mouse a final push as he got off him. Fidget had put his words in the most accurate order.

"Fidget told me that you lie to people just to get their cases over with just to get rid of Ratigan!" Olivia accused Basil.

Basil gasped.

"I have a few more things to say to you, Basil!" Fidget continued, turning back, "One, you act like you're no older than Olivia and a disrespectful, snotty teenager when you get mad. Get a counselor, a real one; not a detective based one or go to anger management school to work on your people skills and anger management to teach you how to behave better because you really suck at it! Either that or you like being a jerk by playing the victim just to get to everyone else. That's not cute, not even for someone who is no older than Olivia! You're in your late twenties, GROW THE HECK UP! You had your chance on saving Olivia's dad! Glad I helped Olivia get him back faster!"

"Two, stop saying you're doing your job when you're obviously lying and treating others badly!" Olivia ordered, "I were a detective, I wouldn't act rude to people, children, and anyone who is not a mouse because that's not what being a kindhearted detective is supposed to be!"

"Yeah, and three, Basil, just because you're a private detective who doesn't do well with kids and non-mice and or doesn't have a wife does not give you the right to say all that!" Fidget exploded. "And you're too cowardly to listen to anyone else's problems!"

"If I were to make negative comments to my clients, I wouldn't have any friends because you need to keep those things to yourself!"

Fidget nodded, agreeing with Olivia's points.

"But I can't ignore or tolerate any behavior that is unacceptable," Basil said.

"Agreed," Fidget said to Basil, "But you also have to realize that you can't change people. There are people who will say something back NO MATTER WHAT. If you get angry at every little thing, do you know what they're going to do? They are NOT going to take you seriously. Instead, they're only going to treat your anger/frustration like a game. The more you get angry and lash out your frustration at every little thing, they're going to find things to pick on and in the long run, it's going to hurt them, it's going to hurt YOU! I would be careful about this if I were you. Don't give them a reason to make a game out of your feelings like you are right now! That's how I live my life!"

"And finally," Olivia continued, "I would listen to my clients' problems – good and bad like most detectives would, unlike you. Even though I'll make mistakes, I'll help them in any way I can."

"I sure as heck would do the same thing Olivia is doing, treating others equally because that's what being a detective and friend should look like!" Fidget agreed, "Think about THAT!"

"So would it be fair if you don't see me as much?" Basil asked the two.

"Yes," Fidget and Olivia said at the same time.

"They're upset enough already," Mr. Flaversham frowned and brought them over to his home. "You blew it."

"I hope you're proud of what you've done today, Basil," Dawson huffed. "Is lying to your clients and being rude to children and non-mice the right thing?"

"No," Basil sniffed sadly.

"Good," scoffed Dawson.

Guilt-ridden, Basil followed him, but he, Dawson, and Flaversham turned to take a glimpse on Fidget standing up to the professor.

Now glaring at his boss, he added, "And YOU, Ratigan, EXCUSE ME for not being the henchman you wanted me to be!" Fidget shouted. "It must be a REAL PAIN to you for being my own person," he added sarcastically. "Well, guess what? It's not my fault that I'm not cut out for this!"

"I never signed up for bringing you along," Ratigan sighed, already regretting having Fidget as a henchman.

"And stop saying 'I'll help you when you need me' when you were never there for me when I needed you most!" Fidget went on, "And you throw all your patience and common sense away by turning to drugs and alcohol, thus nearly killing your henchman and treated them like objects. That's how you treat a robot when it's not functioning properly, NOT a human being! I'm done with that attitude of yours now! You've done nothing except cry whenever Basil and I screw up your plans and when I have a right to stand up for my beliefs like a person! RESPECT THAT!"

Ratigan looked very stunned over his former henchman's accusation. Fidget made another grunt and made a face to scare him away.

Ratigan stormed out of the scene.

…

"Livy, I'd like to thank you and your dad for letting me stay," Fidget said gratefully.

"No problem," replied Olivia.

"Indeed," Flaversham said.

"Fidget, you can sleep in bed with me if you want," Olivia offered.

Fidget smirked at the offer. "Thanks, why not?" Then he followed her to her room and they climbed into bed.

"Night, Fidget," Olivia said, turning the candle off.

"Night, Olivia," Fidget replied.

"Goodnight, children," said Flaversham.

"Goodnight, Dad," they answered.

Flaversham turned away to sleep in his own room as soon as they were fast asleep in theirs.

 **Author's note: I had to get this off my chest, but there is more to come…**

 **Plus, you all know who Olivia befriends and who helped her reunite her with her father like she asked. The next chapter will be relatively short.**


	4. The Agreement

**An idea that came to mind when I finished high school. Was originally going to be a short story and one-shot about one or two pages long on Fidget and Olivia running away together as social outcasts, but decided that it needed to be a little bit longer to get my point across. I used the same formula for my one-shot,** _ **Olivia Flaversham and Fidget Run Away**_ **, but only darker.**

 **This is the very last chapter.**

After a few weeks of being dragged to anger management school by Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson, Basil managed to cut down on his temper and work things out for Olivia and Fidget for the better. However, there were days where Fidget bossed him around just to get on Basil's case for being bad.

"Basil, get me a soda…now!" Fidget ordered tersely.

"But I'm the master of this house, Fidget!" Basil snapped back. "I make the rules and you must follow them, you lazy…"

"NOW!"

Basil panicked, but walked out in a huff. "Bossy bat," he scoffed.

"What was that?" Fidget demanded.

"Nothing," Basil laughed nervously.

"Just as I thought."

Olivia, although she wasn't mad at Basil as much as she was before, she giggled in happiness over the bat's bossiness.

As Basil grabbed a soda can for Fidget, he complained. "Mrs. Judson, I can't stand this bat bossing me around like this when I'm the boss."

"Well, maybe if you started acting nicely, none of this would have happened."

Basil sighed an angry sigh. _What am I going to do?_ he thought as he brought the soda can to the living room over to where Fidget was sitting.

"Thank you, Basil," Fidget said politely, "And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me, too," Basil said, "And I think I can make a promise to you if you need help with something such as meeting your needs first."

"Wonderful," Olivia said, "We'd like that very much." Fidget nodded in agreement.

"And I know how we can all banish Ratigan," Basil stated.

"Me, too," Fidget pointed out.

…

The next day, Mr. Flaversham, Basil, Dawson, Fidget, and Olivia handcrafted a machine of the big toy queen to scare off Ratigan. They were ready.

…

Ratigan was strolling through the park when a giant robot queen emerged from the bushes. "Professor Ratigan!" it said. Behind it was Basil.

Ratigan gasped. It sounded just like the real queen. "Is this real or am I just hallucinating?" he asked himself.

"Why do you have the nerve to walk through my park?" It was Fidget who spoke behind the queen. Basil returned to the microphone, adding, "I hereby banish you for kidnapping and using force on your henchmen!"

"Please, Your Majesty…" Ratigan begged.

"SILENCE!" it retorted, "Release the hound!"

The basset hound named Toby growled at the rat and chased him down the streets until he was gone and everyone cheered.

Toby came back and they returned to Baker Street.

…

Days later, Basil kept his promise to meet his clients' needs before his own.

The End


End file.
